


Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Off With You

by goodbyestrangerr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyestrangerr/pseuds/goodbyestrangerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just moved to South Dokota, and of course his drunk for a dad picks a neighborhood with houses that are three feet apart from each other. But when Dean opens his window one night, he discovers a mysterious boy with bright blue eyes lives in the house three feet from his. <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyu1291BXH1qlywlko1_500.jpg">Inspired by this picture.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (i wasn't sure what to rate this, so i just rated it teen for violence/abuse. there could be more explicit warnings to come, i'm not sure how far im taking castiel and dean's relationship yet! but the first chapter and a few after should be safe! (:

Dean Winchester sighed as he cut open the last cardboard box remaining in his new room. The tape cut with a zip noise and was ripped open by Dean’s ongoing rage. His hands pulled the flaps of the box apart and he accidentally tore them off. He sighed again, one more thing he had to worry about; John being angry about some stupid cardboard box he would insist on wanting to keep nice for the future. John always found the simplest things to get worked up over as an excuse to yell at Dean. The flaps were thrown across the room, only to hit his statues of angels his mom had given him before she died. Dean had never moved so quickly in his life to catch the statues before they took a swan-dive off his dresser. He gripped the angels in his hands, focusing on his mother. ‘If she were here’, he thought, ‘she would help me unpack and help me tape up that box before Dad found out about it.’ He set the angels back on top of the dresser and took a deep breath. The new room had an odd scent to it and an all around weird feeling. Dean hated moving. He’d hated it ever since he was young and moved around to various crap motels while his father went God knows where. They’d finally made a home two years ago in Kansas, and now his father decided to drag them up to South Dakota for some reason. Dean fought all he could to stay, but it was useless.

At least Sam was on board with the move. Dean supposed that if Sam was okay with it, he could be okay with it too. After all, his room did come with a window that had a piece of roof attached to it. It looked like a cool spot to sit and watch the stars at night, also perfect for sneaking out. Dean unpacked the last box and taped up the flaps. He gathered the boxes and carried them out to the garage, making a pile with the rest of the empty ones. He decided to go see if Sam needed any help unpacking. On his way back upstairs, he noticed that a picture of his mother was already set on the corner of the countertop in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to smile at it, or ignore it and try not to rip it apart. ‘Why would his dad put a picture of Mary in the kitchen? Like he even deserved to look at her face again. Wow what a great start to my day, eating my cereal and staring at my dead mom.’

When Dean got up to Sam’s room, he was nearly finished with the last box. His room looked pretty nice, everything all neat and nerdy, just like Sam. His bookshelf still wasn’t built though, and four stacks of books that would have came up to Dean’s thigh stood in the corner of his room.

“Hey, need some help with that book shelf?” Dean said from the doorway.

“Yeah, sure Dean.” Sam said. His upper body was hanging into a box that was much too big for him to reach the bottom. Dean laughed and leaned into the box to pull out the last book in there. Sam smiled, “Thanks Dean.”

Sam sorted through his books and clothes while Dean screwed in the screws to Sam’s bookshelf with a power drill that Sam thought was unnecessarily loud. When the bookshelf was finished, Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and cleared his throat. Sam immediately started setting books on the shelf and organizing them without a thank you.

“You’re welcome for that by the way.” Dean said with a chuckle on his way out.

“Oh! I’m sorry Dean, thanks!” Sam called without looking up from his books. Dean shook his head and walked back to his room.

\--

The rest of Dean’s day was spent organizing his room, even though he wasn’t picky nor neat so he didn’t really care, but he wasn’t sure of what else to do. He definitely didn’t want to go downstairs anymore and risk running into his dad. He didn’t plan on talking to him at all the rest of his life. He felt like a dramatic teenager whenever he thought that, but he couldn’t help it.

It was finally getting dark out and Dean decided to sneak downstairs to get a beer. He didn’t care if John saw him drinking, he wouldn’t care at all anyways, he just didn’t want to see John. Unfortunately, his sneakiness was something he’d have to work on. With his head in the fridge, he didn’t notice John come in the kitchen.

“Whatcha doin’ there boy.” John huffed.  


Dean gulped. “Getting a drink sir.”

John nodded. “Get me one too.” He said roughly. Dean got out a second beer and tossed it to John. His hands tensed as it left his grip, and he prepared for a smack across the face, but John caught it.

“Don’t you throw things at me you little bitch.” John snarled as he disappeared into the garage. Dean made a face at the door and flipped it off, but let out a breath of relief he wasn’t hit.

Dean made his way back up the creaky stairs that were impossibly narrow and small. The entire step didn’t even cover his foot, and every time he ran up the stairs, he had to run on his toes, and still risk slipping. He opened the beer and crawled out onto the patch of roof that extended out from his window. Why it was there, he wasn’t sure. Must have been a cover for an extra closet or something. He didn’t particularly care though, all he did was sit on the scratchy surface and sip from the cold bottle that really didn’t help his situation at all. Now that they didn’t live in the city, stars could be seen covering the entire sky. Dean scoffed at the house they moved into though, it was only about four feet away from the neighboring one. They were in South Dakota for Christ’s sake. Surely there was land out there that was miles away from the nearest town. But no, John chose a house in a freaking neighborhood. Dean rolled his eyes and tried to distract himself from his crippling life by looking up at the stars.

He nearly fell asleep out there when he heard the creak of an opening window. It was his neighbors window, the one that was four feet away. A cute head poked out of it, one with messy black hair and blue eyes that were stretched in a squint. “What are you doing out here?” The head said. Dean almost laughed out loud, he was not expecting such a deep voice to come from such an innocent looking face. He kept his cool though, and replied, “Just lookin’ at the stars. What are you doing out here?”

“Asking what you’re doing out here obviously.” The head cocked to the side, confused, as if Dean’s question was ridiculous.  


That’s cool.” Dean nodded.

The head also had a body, which crawled out of the window to climb on the nearby roof. The boy sat on it with his knees to his chest and his head resting on top of them. Dean chuckled, the guy was so innocent looking.  


"What’s your name?” Dean said.  


"Castiel.” He replied. “I know, I know. It’s weird.”  


Dean laughed. “Maybe a little. I think it’s pretty cool though, does it mean something or something?”  


Castiel smiled. “It’s the angel of thursday. You can probably guess what day I was born on.”  


"Well I’m Dean.” Dean said with a smile. He set down his beer and leaned against the wall of the house.

Dean and Castiel studied each other for a bit. Castiel wore a tan trenchcoat that flared behind him, a white dress shirt, blue tie, and black slacks. Dean was about to mention it, but decided against being rude and besides, it was October and getting colder out. And besides, maybe he went somewhere where he had to be dressed up and just got back. Dean himself was wearing his leather jacket and jeans, and found himself oddly feeling underdressed.  


“Did you just move here?” Castiel said all of a sudden.  


“Yeah. I’m from Kansas. Have no idea why we moved here to be honest with you.”  


“Strange.” Castiel said.  


“What is?” Dean asked.  


“You.” Castiel said.

Dean blinked twice and didn’t say anything else. Instead he looked back up at the stars and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling too tired to keep them open. Castiel shifted onto his right knee and crawled back inside his window. Before he shut it, he whispered, “Goodnight Dean.” Dean nodded in return and took a deep breath. His muscles and bones were too tired and aching to move anymore, so he decided it would be okay to spend the night out there. A horrible decision, really.

Dean awoke the next morning and squinted at the rising pink sun. He had a knot his back and a spine that felt like it needed to be removed from his back, pulled by two people as long as it could stretch, then put back in place. It’s current state was too scrunched up feeling, quite like his legs. He groaned at the rising sun and rubbed the back of his neck. His limbs cracked as he sat up to go back inside and get some real sleep. He carefully opened his window, an attempt not to make any noise to wake John or Sammy, and climbed inside, one foot tripping on his rug near the window. A loud thud erupted from the floor and shook the entire house. Dean froze and swore his heart had stopped beating. No doubt, this would end badly. Footsteps stomped up the too noisy stairs only seconds later and Dean panicked. He scrambled off the floor and shredded his leather jacked off his shoulders. He dove into bed and pulled the covers to his eyes and shut them.  
“Dean Winchester you bastard open this door!” His father called from the hallway. Dean moaned into his pillow, the door wasn’t even locked. His plan to appear to be asleep failed. John would see him in his jeans now. Dean was so tired he went with it anyway. The door opened with a creak.

“What is it?” Dean croaked.  


“You know damn well what it is! Banging shit around at eight in the morning!” His father barked.  


“I didn’t bang anything.”  


“Shut your mouth you worthless piece of-”  


“Dad!” Sam yelled from his doorway. He stood with his arms crossed against his chest, still in grey pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. His hair looked absolutely ridiculous, frizzy pieces sticking out in every direction.  


“Get back in your room before I make you.” John hissed.  


Sam scowled. Dean only shook his head at Sam and mouthed for him to get back in his room, that everything was fine. Sam’s eyes looked at Dean sadly for a moment, and his head hung low as he retreated into his room and silently shut the door.  


John turned back to Dean, still furious. “You think it’s funny waking me up at eight in the goddamn morning then lying to me about it?”  


“No sir.” Dean said, trying not to let his voice crack.  


“What are you in your jeans for?”  


“I fell asleep in them, I was too tired to change into somethin’ else.”  


“Or maybe you were out on the roof talkin’ to your boyfriend out there.”  


Dean’s exhale was shaky. “No sir.”  


John shook his head. Dean didn’t see it coming, the fist headed towards his cheekbone. He didn’t see the one after it either, aimed straight for the same place. Dean fell backwards and stumbled to the ground, hand holding his cheek. John slammed the door and trudged back downstairs. Dean eventually found himself leaning against his window sill and clutching his face. He looked up only to see the blue-eyed boy in the opposite window, looking directly back at him. Dean scowled at him and shut his curtains.

\--

A gentle knock on Dean’s door woke him later that day. He was surprised he wasn’t woken earlier by an angry drunk yelling to get his lazy ass up. Dean knew that gentle knock could only come from one person though, and he responded with a lazy and gruff, “Come in”.  


Sam came in the room nearly tiptoeing. Dean rolled over towards his younger brother and chuckled a little. “What are you bein’ so freakin quiet for, chillax Sam.” He smiled.  


The smile was not returned by Sam. “Can you take me over to a girl’s house?” He said. Dean resisted the urge to let out a gigantic snort.  


“Seriously Dean!” Sam crossed.  


“What are you going over to a girl’s house for dummy. It’s like noon.”  


Sam folded his arms and rolled his eyes. “It’s almost dinner time sleeping beauty.”  


“What? Shit!” Dean fell out of his bed trying to get up so quickly and he held the side of his head. “Ow.” He commented.  


Sam scoffed. “Come on Dean, are you going to take me or not?”  


"Yes you sasquatch. Let me get dressed and grab my keys and i’ll take your sorry ass over there.” Dean lightly punched him on the shoulder.

\--

The keys jingled in the air as Sam tossed them to Dean across the impala’s hood. Dean caught them and climbed into the driver’s set, Sam attempted to get his godzilla like legs into the front seat. Even with extra caution, he still managed to bump his head on the roof. Dean laughed as Sam punched him on the arm. “Hey!” Dean exclaimed, “I’m taking you to this girl’s house and this is how you repay me?”  


"Jerk.” Sam said.  


"Bitch.”

Sam and Dean smiled, amused with themselves when Dean caught a face staring at him outside his neighbors window. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and started the car. It was that blue eyed boy from last night that lead him to get yelled at and punched in the face by his father. Dean knew it was stupid to blame that on him, but he did anyway, the dude was being creepy.

On their way to the mystery girl’s house, Dean couldn’t help but pry as much as he could about her out of Sam.  


“Will you at least tell me a name? Hair color? Something?”  


Sam sighed, dramatic as usual. “Her name’s Jess, and she’s blonde.”  


“Ooo-la-la.” Dean cooed. Sam replied with a second punch to the arm. “Samuel Winchester don’t make me pull this car over.” Dean said in a sarcastic parent voice. “How do you even know her anyway? We haven’t even lived here for two days.”  


“I’ve known Jess since we came up here to visit uncle Bobby like two years ago. She lived in his neighborhood back then and now she lives here in Sioux Falls. I texted her and she invited me over.”  


Dean held in any comments, not wanting to ruin Sammy’s smile on his face. When they got to Jess’s house, Sam thanked Dean for the ride and told him he’d text him when to pick him up. Dean smiled and replied with “don’t have too much fun” and a wink.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he got home, creeper Castiel was still staring out his window, directly at Dean, again. Dean sighed and went inside to hopefully catch the eight o clock rerun of Dr. Sexy on oxygen (a guilty pleasure) and go to great lengths to avoid his father, wherever he was lurking.

Dr. Sexy appeared swaggering through the halls of mercy hospital as Dean walked into his room. He laughed and got comfortable in his bed. He was completely engulfed in the scandalous love triangle of a nurse, her ghost of a husband, and Dr. Sexy, when he was startled by loud taps coming from his window. He scrunched his face and walked over to open the curtains. He half-sighed-half-panicked when he saw Castiel throwing rocks at his window. Dean opened his window and crawled out onto his roof, clearly avoiding this conversation wasn’t going to work.

“Hey Cas.” He said as casually as he could.

Castiel looked taken aback by the nickname, Dean smirked at his cocked head and squinted eyes. “It’s a nickname.” Dean said.  


“I’m aware.”  


“Great. So what gives with the starin’.”  


Casitel looked down in between his knees. “I do not mean to stare, or “creep you out” I was only...” He trailed off.  


"Only what Cas?”  


“Worried.”  


“Why would you be worried about me?” Dean’s heart tensed.  


“I saw him Dean.”  


“Saw what?” Dean said stupidly.  


“You’re father Dean.” Castiel pressed, as if he was annoyed he had to spell it out.  


“What about him?” Dean question, again, oblivious.  


“Damn it Dean you’re father hit you.”  


Dean’s eyes widened and his stomach clenched. No one had ever been so honest with him before, only the half heartedly sympathetic, “I’m sorries”, or “You should tell someone about this.” Dean would silently laugh at these.

“Yeah.” Was all Dean could say.  


“Yeah?” Castiel repeated.  


“Yeah. Yeah he does. And you know what Cas? Nothing is going to change it. He’s never going to stop drinking, or stop hitting me and Sammy, and he’ll never get what he wants. There’s no way I’m leaving him to die choking on his own vomit alone while Sammy and I are living in some asshole foster family that rapes us every night. There’s nothing I can do about this and there’s nothing anyone else can do about it either. In a couple months I’ll be eighteen and I already have enough combined with Bobby to send his poor ass to rehab and to get me and Sammy an apartment or somethin’. So don’t worry about me Cas. I don’t need your fuckin’ worry. I just need it to be January that’s all.”  


Castiel sat emotionless. He didn’t look saddened by Dean’s outburst, or guiltily-sympathetic like the other did. He just sat there, staring at Dean like he was a puzzle.  


“Okay Dean. I’m sorry that I was worried, I won’t ever bother you about it again.” He said.  


Dean replied with a smile all in his eyes. He was so embarrassed by his outburst but didn’t even have time to apologize for it because Castiel already had. “Thanks, Cas.”  


“Who is Sammy?” Castiel asked with a smile, changing the subject.  


That got Dean talking about Sam for nearly an hour. The rest of the night was filled with endless conversation about endless topics. Dean realized Castiel wasn’t so bad after all, and when his pocket buzzed, he was almost too engaged with Castiel to notice. Luckily, he managed to pick up.  


“Hey Sam.” Dean said into the phone, “Yeah no you’re not interrupting... How’s Jess? You two have a fun little playdate? Okay, okay i’m sorry... actually no I’m not... Alright Sam I’ll be there in a few, see you then.” Dean hung up the phone still laughing at Sam’s overreaction to his teasing.  


“You and Sam are very close.” Castiel said as more of a statement than a question.  


“Yeah, always have been, always will.”  


Dean looked up from his phone and sighed. He attempted to stand up on the roof but realized that was a bad idea when he almost fell off the roof. Had it not been for a quick reflex to grab onto the window sill, he would have been long gone. He blushed, embarrassed. Castiel nearly had a heart attack himself and exhaled, relaxed once Dean crouched into a safer position. Dean nervously laughed, “That was really dumb. Sorry if I scared ya...” He said crookedly smiling.  


Castiel laughed. “Well I’ll see you around, Cas.” Dean said has he climbed back into his window. Castiel was also climbing back inside, “Yes Dean, I’d like that.”

Dean was grinning like an idiot the entire drive to pick up Sam.

\--

Sam climbed into Dean’s 1967 impala with a grocery bag. Dean raised an eyebrow at the bag until Sam pulled out an apple pie from it, “Jess and I made it, it’s for her family and consumer sciences class.” He put the pie back in the bag and rolled his eyes at Dean’s watering mouth. “And no, you can’t have any.”  


“Ah come on Sammy,” Dean pleaded, “Just a bite?” Sam laughed, “No Dean! Maybe I’ll make you one once I can figure out how to make a good one without the help of Jess.” Sam smiled as Jess’s name left his lips. “You really like her don't cha Sammy?” Dean smiled.  
Sam looked down to the bag in his lap and hid his smile. The impala purred to life and Dean pulled out of Jess’s driveway and repressed his urge to rip the pie out of Sam’s lap and dig in anyway. They sped down the highway in an attempt to avoid an argument with John over their lateness. Their attempt failed, and as Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen, John stood tapping his foot and nursing a beer, leaning over the island. Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder.  


“Head upstairs Sammy, I’ll be up in a minute. Don’t forget to put the pie in the fridge.” Sam turned and looked up at Dean, who only shook his head at his younger brother and patted him on the shoulder once. Sam reluctantly trudged up the stairs.  


“Where have you been, boy.”  


“I took Sam to a friend’s house. I just picked him up about a half hour ago.” Dean gulped.  


“It’s nearly half past 9 o’ clock.” John warned, pressing up from the counter and walking towards Dean.  


“I guess he lost track of time.” Dean said, standing as tall as he could.  


“You guess? You should have picked him up over an hour ago Dean.”  


Dean blinked once, twice, trying to stay calm before John, but completely folded. He took two steps backwards and grabbed a knife from the drawer. 

“Don’t touch me.” The old floorboards creaked under Dean’s feet as he slowly backed away towards the hallway. John followed him, about five feet away from him. John shook his head and laughed. “You’re not gonna stab me Dean. Like you’ve got the balls to stand up to me.”  


Dean dropped the knife onto the counter by the house phone. He scowled at John’s dark laugh and backed into the hallway. He ran up the too-small stairs and into his room. The door slammed behind him and blocked out John’s echoing laugh. Dean held his head in his hands before climbing out onto his roof. A cold autumn chill bit at the back of his neck as he shuffled onto the small scratchy surface. He twirled three pebbles in his palm before throwing them at Cas’s window. He didn’t plan on seeing Cas again for a few days, let alone an hour, but he threw the pebbles anyway, desperate for some company. Cas came to the window only moments later and opened it with a confused squint. “Are you alright Dean?” He called quietly.  


Dean stuttered before replying, “No Cas, I’m pretty damn far from alright.”  


Cas nodded and climbed out onto his roof. He folded his hands and rested them on his knees. The wind howled between them and leaves were carried with it beneath them. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the moldy siding.  


“How can I help, Dean?” Castiel said. Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked into Cas’s for a moment. The blue orbs glew in the dark moonlight, standing out from his dark hair and dark t-shirt and sweatpants.  


"Could you just sit with me here for a minute?” Dean said. Castiel looked back at him and almost smiled, “Okay Dean.” He replied.

They sat for about fifteen minutes before Dean’s eyes began to flutter closed like they had his first night. When they finally closed, he felt like a kid falling asleep on the couch, begging his parents to carry him to bed. That was how it was when Mary was alive and John had his sanity. Castiel whispered something to Dean but Dean couldn’t make it out. He didn’t see Castiel climb across to his patch of roof and quietly dive into his window. He did, however, feel Castiel’s hands on his waist and shoulder, gently pulling him into the house and carrying him into his bed. Dean curled into his sheets and dragged them up over his shoulders. He thought he could hear a small laugh come out of Castiel before he whispered, “Goodnight Dean,” and left. Dean smiled into his pillow and dreamt of a sea that was an entirely too familiar shade of blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke still in his jeans and leather jacket from the earlier night. He realized he had only slept one night in actual pajamas in all the days he’d been here. He vaguely remembered Castiel carrying to sleep. The thought made him a little warm and blushy, but also left him feeling embarrassed. His toes curled onto the cold wood floor and shuffled across it over to his dresser to change into something more comfortable. A sweatshirt and sweatpants were pulled onto him and he leaped back into bed, sinking into the mattress and taking the comforter down with him. All of the cold air was suddenly blocked from him and he made a mental note to check out that heater in the basement. His eyes fell and he slowly drifted into a dream. It was abruptly interrupted by the knock on his door. He shook awake. “Come in.” He groaned. 

The door creaked open and Sam came floating in. He smiled at Dean who was rolling over and propping himself up onto his elbow. “What is it?” 

“You didn’t forget did you?” He said, trying not to laugh. Dean shook his head. “What?”  
“We have to go to the school today and get the tour of it.” Sam said. 

“What?” Dean repeated. “There’s no way I’m waking up at,” He turned to look at his alarm clock, “Eight in the morning on a monday to tour a high school.”  
Sam laughed. “Well too bad because I did, and I need someone to take me.” Dean groaned, “Why don’t you have your license yet you sasquatch.” 

“Maybe because I’m fifteen?” Sam walked out of Dean’s room and closed the door quietly.  
His sweatpants were replaced with jeans and Dean splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth before heading out to their new high school with Sam. He couldn’t believe he got out of bed this early just because his nerd brother wanted to tour their school. 

Before they even pulled all the way out of the driveway, Dean fumbled in the glovebox for one of his cassettes and shoved it into the dashboard. He exhaled and relaxed to the sound of Led Zeppelin through his baby’s speakers. The drive was nearly thirty minutes long, adding to Dean’s list of reasons to hate this place. When they finally pulled into the visitors parking lot, Sam hid his excitement from Dean, who was muttering the entire walk in negative thoughts like, “goddamn school looks like a chinese factory.” And it did, a bit, what with suspicious black smoke coming out of one of the pipes above the roof. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s over dramatic statements. “Come on Dean, it’s not that bad.” 

Sam Winchester was a filthy liar. The schools hallways reeked of bitterness and children’s tears. Blue and for some reason, bright red tile criss-cross the floor in a disgustingly high-school-hallway-floor-pattern pattern. Dean rolled his eyes at their guide, who at first Dean was excited about, a tall, brunette senior, until she kept the entire tour all business-y. Sam’s eyes lit up at her mention of the school’s excellent social sciences classes. Dean’s fingers were busy picking away at a loose string on his leather jacket’s sleeves when the brunette cleared her throat. “Oh, sorry, what?” Dean said blinking. 

She laughed, “I asked, what are you interested in taking elective wise, Dean?” Sam must have told her his name while he wasn’t listening. He smiled back, “I’m just here because it’s the law sweetheart. You can sign me up for whatever you want.” 

Sam looked up at the ceiling, looking for a distraction from his burn-out brother.  
She blinked at him twice before replying, “Well then, how does ceramics sound? We need more students in that class or it will be dropped from the state’s funding for not meeting the required student size.” 

“Perfect.” Dean said with a wink. 

\--

“You know, you could have at least pretended to be interested in the tour. She was really nice.” Sam said as they climbed back into the impala.  
“You woke me up at eight in the morning on a monday, Sam. What did you expect?” Sam laughed at that a bit, before suggesting lunch. 

They found a nice looking diner on the way back home. Unfamiliar to the area still, they chose the first one they saw. This one was also a winner because they had half-priced-happy-hour, which included all flavors of pie. 

A busty waitress sat them down in a booth with red leather seats. Sam ordered a salad (which of course Dean couldn’t resist teasing him for) and Dean ordered the bacon cheeseburger with pecan pie for dessert. The two ate their meals, discussing the new area and new house. Dean might have mentioned something about missing Kansas, but quickly dismissed it after it slipped out of his mouth. 

After reading up on all of the packets and forms the brunette had given Dean (he still didn’t know her name) and catching up on the latest Dr. Sexy MD, Dean climbed out onto the roof and tossed his pen cap at Castiel’s window. It took about ten seconds before the smiling boy lifted his window and said, “Yes Dean?” 

“Where do you go to school?” Dean asked, still tugging at that loose string. 

Castiel rolled out of his window completely ungracefully and fell onto the roof. Dean couldn’t hold in his laughter and snorted a bit too loud. Castiel laughed too, embarrassed, before sitting up and breathing out, “Sorry, what?” Dean shook his head, “I asked where do you go to school?” 

Castiel looked down to the ground below their houses and while looking up, said, “I’m homeschooled.” 

“Damn it.” Dean said accidentally out loud. “Why?” Castiel asked, “Where will you be attending school?” 

“That factory school over in West Keep, I think it’s called, Clare or something?” 

Castiel laughed, “Do you mean Clay, Dean?” He grinned.

“Yeah! Clay, that’s it. Clay High School.” 

“Did you call it a... factory school?” Castiel said. 

“Yeah. Damn place looks like it’ll replace our entire atmosphere with bleh. What the hell kind of school has a pipes that let out black smoke?” 

Castiel laughed again, “they have a car shop in the back I’ve heard, it’s offered as a class, but how that has a connection to pollution spitting pipes I’ll never know.” 

Dean’s eyes lit up, “A car shop?” 

Dean had always been interested in cars. His uncle Bobby, who lived just twenty minutes away from where they lived now, taught Dean everything he needed to know about them. The best thing about Dean’s summers were visiting his Uncle Bobby’s and tagging along to his Uncle’s car repair shop. Sam never liked visiting the shop, he hated that gross rubber tire smell, the flickering lights in the waiting room, and especially the greasy, smelly workers. Dean found all of these things to be inviting. All of the workers knew him well and always let him help out when he was younger. Of course now he wouldn’t expect the workers to treat him like a kid anymore, he planned to apply for his own job there once he got settled in here. Dean always worried about having enough money to send Sam to college and getting his Dad through rehab someday, and Bobby’s garage seemed to be a temporary solution. So why not take the class? 

“Yes, do you like cars?” Castiel asked. 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah I mean, they’re alright. It’s just kinda something I’ve always seen myself doing someday, ya know?” 

Castiel nodded. His eyes were glowing in the dark again, distracting Dean from his run on thought about cars and Sam’s future, a run on thought he had entirely too often. He smiled a bit, looking at Castiel’s eyes all night instead of being up worrying about everything was something he could get used to. 

“Why? What do you want to do someday, Cas?” Dean asked, hoping to clear his head from anymore thoughts about Castiel’s eyes. 

Castiel looked down bashfully, he shyly smiled at the yellowing grass beneath them. He circled his trench coat’s belt around his thumb absentmindedly, “I think if I had one dream it would be to just draw everyday, and not do anything else.” His eyes scattered, not meeting Dean’s amused gaze. 

“That’s pretty cool. What do you draw?” Dean asked. 

Castiel paused, “Sometimes I-” He was interrupted by a pounding noise coming from inside Dean’s room. Dean froze, his bones paralyzed. He shook his head and looked to Castiel. Untangling his fingers from his belt, Castiel looked up and into Dean’s room, then to Dean. They both sat for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Before Dean even looked back at Castiel from his window, his wrist was pulled by Castiel across their roofs. Dean stumbled over his feet before leaping over and diving into Castiel’s window. Castiel climbed in behind Dean and shut his window and curtains. He looked down at Dean, lying on the floor, and looked tense and apologetic. 

“I’m so sorry Dean,” He spewed, “I wasn’t thinking, oh god.”  
Dean grunted and stood up, then stepped behind Castiel to gently lift the curtains and peek out. John had broke down the door, his jittery eyes scanning the room, it must have been urgant. 

“Don’t worry about it Cas, this isn’t your fault, alright?” Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed, an attempt at being comforting. Castiel still remained panicked, and his eyes turned dark without the moonlight, looking sad. 

“You shouldn’t be comforting me, Dean. I’m sorry, I’ve made things worse, I think your father will be more angry with you if he finds out you’re with me.” 

Dean smiled at Castiel, a half smile really, but it was his best. “Cas, man, don’t worry. Nothing’s gonna happen to me or you because he isn’t going to find out. Everything’s okay, promise.”

\--

They decided it would be best if Dean spent the night, then went back around sunrise when John falls asleep. Dean told Castiel that John wouldn’t even remember it tomorrow and reassured him some more, a lot more really. They laid on Castiel’s bedroom floor, looking out Castiel’s window at the stars. In South Dakota there are hundreds of stars on a clear night. If Dean knew anything about constellations he would definitely choose to study them here. Castiel lay with his feet by Dean’s head, and vice versa. They talked a bit more, not about Castiel’s drawings, though, it was never brought back up. 

The two sat in silence for a minute, listening only to the crickets outside and Castiel’s water heater roaring two floors down. Dean closed his eyes and exhaled softly, he felt calmer than he had in, well ever. Castiel began to hum quietly to himself. 

“Are you humming Hey Jude?” Dean asked in nearly a whisper. His lip gradually pulled up into a lazy half grin. Castiel nodded, even though Dean didn’t see it he didn’t ask again. Castiel continued to hum, soothing Dean’s ears and heart. Dean didn’t mention that his mother sang that to him every night before he went to sleep when he was little, he didn’t want to spoil this. 

Dean shifted his hand and touched Castiel’s with his pointer finger, he ran it across Castiel’s knuckles slowly, then up his forearm and back down again, crossing the wrinkle lines in Castiel’s palm. Castiel’s fingers curled upwards, then floated over the top of Dean’s hand. He hovered for a moment before lowering his hand and resting it atop of Dean’s. The tune put Dean to sleep, but before he slipped away, he pulled away his hand and shifted his knuckles between Castiel’s, holding his hand. He fell asleep with a lazy grin, Hey Jude in his ears, and his hand still wrapped in Castiel’s. 

\--

The sound of a high pitched ringing woke Dean up from his nightmare that morning. He inhaled suddenly and sat up, eyes wide and nose flaring with oxygen flowing in, and out, and in. Dean reached for his phone and shut off the alarm, exhaling from his final deep breath and looking over Castiel, who was still soundly asleep. Their hands were still held together, and Dean gently slipped out of Castiel’s hand, much to Castiel’s dislike. He rolled over and squinted his eyes, blinking, “Dean?” He said absentmindedly. Dean smiled at his cute, sleepy state and reached for his hand again, squeezing it once. “Gotta go.” He said.  
Castiel nodded and squeezed back before rolling over and falling back to sleep. When Dean lifted his window, he was already snoring.  
Dean climbed across to his roof and slipped his fingers under his window sill, he pulled up but the window didn’t budge. He rolled his eyes, “Come on, dammit!” He muttered.  
The window remained locked and in place. Dean rolled over to sit down against the wall and pulled out his cell phone, he sighed and hit call. 

“Dean? What the hell? Where were you last night? It’s like... 7 in the morning.” 

“I know, I was on the roof all night and I fell asleep. Dad must’ve locked my bedroom window because I can’t get in.” 

Sam sighed, “I know Dean, he was muttering something about you being out there all the time with someone, and how if you loved it out there so much you could live out there or something. He said I can’t let you back in or he’ll... ya know.” 

Dean lifted the phone from his ear and squeezed it, closing his eyes and trying not to scream. Did his Dad really just kick him out of the house then threaten Sam? 

“It’s okay Sam, I’ll explain everything to him, just come and let me in, I’ll tell him I picked the lock. I could actually, if I had a pick, it’s not like these windows are even that nice anyway. I promise, it’ll be okay.” Dean was getting a little worried about how often he had to tell Sam that these days. 

Sam hesitated, “Alright Dean, I’m coming, one sec.” 

Dean didn’t smile, “Thanks Sammy.” 

Sam appeared in Dean’s bedroom window and flipped the latch on the window. They lifted it slowly, trying not to erect any noise from the creaky window. Dean slipped in and hugged Sam immediately.  
“I’m sorry Sammy, everything’s gonna be fine alright.” Dean leaned into his brother. 

Sam let go of Dean and stepped back a bit, “Don’t apologize for him, Dean.” 

\--

John was no where to be found the rest of the week, not that Dean or Sam minded at all. The two spent the week mostly taking drives in the impala, trying to figure out the best spots in this town, and trying to memorize most of the roads. Sam’s favorite place was a dirt back road in between two farm plains. Sam loved watching the cattle graze and the farmer’s dog herd them about. Dean’s favorite was a spot below a sharp, rocky cliff. He and Sam would watch the sun rise or set and listen to the animals howl or call. In between their mini-road trips they watched TV and ate, mostly. Dean’s nights were spent on the roof with Castiel that week; Dean mostly lying on his back with his legs vertically leaning against his house, looking up at the moon. Castiel would often sketch, he never showed Dean his sketches, though, Dean never asked.

Dean and Castiel both wanted to spend a night together again, but agreed it would be best to keep Dean at home with Sam, in case John ever returned in the middle of the night. It would also make for a bad situation if he found his son sleeping on the floor, holding hands with the boy who he’s hated since day one. They parted ways late into the night, neither really having to wake up early for any reason. Dean didn’t start school for another two weeks, and Castiel could work on his home school work anytime he wanted. 

\--

“Cas?” Dean asked one night.

“Mmm?” Castiel replied, still shading in something. 

“You never answered my question a few days ago,” Dean said with his eyes closed. His feet were starting to lose circulation, he didn’t lower them. 

“What was the question?” 

“What do you like to draw?” Dean crossed his right leg over his left and squeezed the tingling nerves. 

Castiel stopped shading. It suddenly got uncomfortably silent without the sound of Castiel’s pencil against his sketchbook. Dean kept his eyes closed, when he heard the clean rip of paper out of a notebook. Castiel reached across his roof and set the paper on Dean’s face. Dean laughed and the paper fluttered up into the air. He caught it and opened his eyes, he turned the paper over only to see a drawing of him lying upside down on his roof, head hanging off the edge and laughing. Castiel had drawn him almost to precise perfection. His bright eyes stood out from the dark shadings even though they were crinkled from his laugh. Castiel even drew his freckles, which Dean was extremely self concious about. Dean smiled at the picture, it was even signed by Castiel. 

“Is this really what I look like?” Dean asked, laughing a bit. 

“Yes, I wanted to draw you when you look your best, which is when you’re laughing of course.” Castiel replied shyly. 

“This is- this is amazing Cas, I don’t even know what to say.” Dean said, eyes glued to the picture. He didn’t see Castiel climb across, “Just say thank you, you dummy.” Castiel smiled and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean was caught off guard but immediately fell into the kiss, wrapping his hand around Castiel’s neck. When they finally pulled apart, Dean smiled, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading (: next chapter should be next week sometime! please leave any comments if you have any! i'd love to hear em (:


	3. Chapter 3

John still hadn’t come back when school began. Dean would come home from school and try to nap, for hours, then (occasionally) finish his homework and go back to trying to sleep. Dean’s recurring nightmares bit at his neck during the day and creeped under his eyelids at night. Dean would often need to get up and throw a pebble or pen cap at Castiel’s window. Castiel always came outside to sit with Dean, no matter how long. Dean hated being a burden on Castiel, but Dean had a feeling Castiel was lonely, too.   
Sometimes they talked the entire night, other nights were spent in comfortable silence, both lying on their backs and blinking at the night sky.

Sam loved their new school, finally content with the thought that he would be staying there for the rest of the year, and not moving in a few weeks. Dean got by, turning in assignments to keep his grades up, but never excelled any further than that. He didn’t want to be one of those too-cool kids who never does their homework and talks back to the teacher, he wanted a future and also to not be a rude dick. But he also had zero interest in anything he was learning about. In class he zoned out by staring at the wall or clock and picturing his life ten years from now, his own successful garage, a picture of Sam and his wife saved in his cell phone’s photo library, another picture of him and Sam, smiling because of Sam’s graduation from law school. A call from John every now and then, maybe even someone to live with him, too. ‘Castiel?’ his brain would immediately wonder, ‘oh my god Winchester don’t be such a girl,’ the other half of his brain would reply. 

He snapped out of his daydream when his teacher called his name one day, “Dean?” he repeated. 

“Sorry, what was the question?” Dean said, blinking quickly. He didn’t notice the bell had rung and all the students were gone, their voices echoing in the hallways and silhouettes passing by. 

“I said, ‘the bell rung’.” His teacher said. 

“Oh.” Dean nervously laughed. He pulled his backpack over his shoulder and slid out of the desk, looking down as he walked towards the door. 

“Dean?” 

Dean turned around slowly, he knew what was coming, “Yes sir?” 

“When was the last time you slept, son?” 

There it was, the start of a horrible, guilt wrenched lecture featuring Dean’s favorites, “Why don’t you get some rest?” or “Are things okay at home?” and Dean’s all time favorite “You can tell me anything, I’m always here.” 

“This morning?” Dean replied, his face and tone questioning, but Dean was a bad liar. 

“Are you lying to me?” His teacher replied. “No sir...?” 

His teacher paused, lifting his leg and crossing it over the other, leaning back in his seat. “Dean, you don’t have to lie to me.”

Dean’s conscious was screaming the words “DO NOT ROLL YOUR EYES”.

“Thanks teach, but honestly, I’m fine. If you don’t mind, I don’t want to be late to class.” Dean said, taking a step back and gesturing towards the door. His teacher nodded, frowning. “I’ll see you tomorrow Dean, get some rest.” 

There it was. Dean nodded, amused, “You got it, sir.” 

\--

Ceramics sucked. Dean still had no idea why he said “perfect” three weeks ago to that brunette, who still smiles at him in the hallways, Dean always smiling or waving back. The ceramics teacher was a 68 year old hippie named “Mr. Hope”. Dean was lifting his head up and down to look at his foot on the pottery wheel pedal, making an attempt at coordinating his hands and his foot. 

“Mr Winchester,” Mr. Hope began slowly, he took off his glasses and sighed before rubbing a thumb across the lenses, “You are wanted in the nurse’s office.” 

Dean wasn’t sure why Mr. Hope had to be so dramatic about that, but he stood from the wheel and headed to sink to wash his hands before his wandering eyes led him down the hallway. He looked all around the hallway before stopping and taking three steps backwards to realize he passed the nurse. The office wasn’t busy, only three kids lying down on the pukey-green colored beds. His eyes moved across the room and found Sam, sitting on one of the beds, arms wrapped around his middle. He looked like he was in a crazy amount of pain, leaning over and face scrunching up whenever he leaned too far. Dean began to walk over to the bed but the nurse stopped him, “Hello dear, how can I help you?” She smiled warmly, Dean returned it, relieved she wasn’t one of those evil nurses who never believes you’re actually sick. 

“Yeah, I’m Dean Winchester? I got called down here but I don’t know why.” 

The nurse laughed to herself a bit, “It looks to me like your brother, Sam, caught stomach flu, poor thing. I called your father but he told me to just let you take care of it and hung up.” Her eyes turned sad.

“Oh,” Dean said, “Well I’d better just get him home then.” The nurse nodded, “Just make sure you two sign out in the attendance office on your way out.” She smiled and sat back down at her desk. “Thanks, have a good day ma’am.” Dean smiled and nodded. 

Sam looked up at Dean and moaned, “How ya feelin’ Sammy?” Dean smiled. 

“Piss off, Dean.” Sam croaked. 

Dean laughed, “Oh come on you miserable thing.” 

The drive was spent with Sam groaning and rocking back and forth, his arms still wrapped tightly around his stomach. Dean kept the music low and tried not to laugh at his brothers state. He stopped at the drugstore on their way home and found himself standing in the cold and flu aisle, one eyebrow raised and looking carefully over a list of medication Sam requested. 

“What the hell?” Dean whispered aloud. The entire aisle was cold and flu medication (even though he thought back to a conversation in health class in middle school about the flu being non-curable with medication), and Sam wasn’t very specific. Dean picked up the prettiest looking one and looked it over, “What the hell?”

He grabbed about ten boxes of sudafed and added the rest of the items on the list to his pile stacking up in his arms. He half jogged over to the check out and released all of the items onto the counter. The clerk raised an eyebrow and looked up at Dean. Chuckling, Dean gave a small smile that said “sorry about the amount of sudafed I just dropped on your counter please don’t think I make meth”. The clerk just sighed and rang up the items. 

Sam had fallen asleep in the impala when Dean returned with four grocery bags and a case of beer. He opened the door and Sam shifted his head along the window, frowning and mumbling to himself. Dean’s eyes softened at the sight, and he gently set down the bags and started the ignition. The roar of the engine startled Sam, but Dean put in a cassette tape labeled with the number five, and “Hey Jude” filled the car. Sam sank into the seat and his arms slowly released their grip on his midsection. 

\--

“Sammy, wake up were home.” Dean said. Sam moaned and rolled out of the car, barely landing on his feet. He shuffled through the garage and into the house. Dean was getting the bags out of the car when he heard his name being yelled from inside. He dropped the bags and sprinted into the house, bursting through the door to find his father inside, backhanding Sam. 

“Get your hands off him John!” Dean barked and stepped in front of Sam, grabbing his fathers forearm and looking him in the eye. “Just go upstairs.” Dean said softer. John oddly nodded and pulled his arm from Dean’s grip. Dean released him and watched him trudge upstairs. Neither of the brothers moved an inch until they heard his bedroom door slam shut. 

Dean whipped around and pulled Sam into his arms. “You okay.” He said.   
“Fine Dean, it’s okay, I’m okay.” Sam nodded into his chest and pulled away to go into the bathroom. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The old couch in their living room sank nearly to the ground as Dean sat down on it. He rubbed his face once with his palm then stood and went back out to the car for the bags. 

\--

That night, Castiel had his curtains opened. Dean smiled at Castiel in his room, his usual position, sitting with his knees to his chest with his sketchbook between them. Dean exhaled and open his window. He climbed across their roofs and knocked on Castiel’s window with his wrist. Castiel smiled and jumped off his bed. He opened the window with that smile that Dean loved on his face and his eyes looking up at Dean, “Hey you.” He said. “What are you doing here?” 

Dean sadly lifted the corners of his mouth without showing any teeth. Castiel backed away from the window and Dean climbed inside. “John’s back.” He said. 

Castiel nodded subtly. He took Dean’s hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. 

Castiel nodded again, more understanding, and leaned into Dean, resting his head against his collarbone. “You’re okay, Dean.” Dean smiled and pulled Castiel tighter into his arms. He sighed before falling onto Castiel and causing the two to stumble backwards. Castiel held him up and laughed, “Come,” He grunted, “On Dean!” Dean smiled and stood back up. He kissed him quickly then rubbed Castiel’s forearm and sighed, “Come over?” He asked. 

Castiel sighed, too, “Dean, no. Your father-” 

“Please.” Dean said. 

They both paused. Dean momentarily forget about his father and his screwed up life. He looked into those illuminated blue eyes that were angled sadly at him. “Okay.” 

They climbed across to Dean’s room, Castiel managing to get his trenchcoat snagged in a loose nail on the way. Castiel took off his jeans and untucked in button down before crawling under Dean’s covers. Dean grabbed two pairs of sweatpants from his drawer and threw one to Castiel before pulling the other pair on. He shut off the lights and his eyes squinted before adjusting to the darkness. He slowly slipped into bed and wrapped a hand around Castiel’s waist, relaxing into the mattress and taking a deep breath. Castiel’s eyes were still cat-like and visible in the dark, Dean tried to focus on them and not squeeze Castiel’s waist. He screwed his eyes shut and relaxed into his pillow. Castiel lifted his hand and gently ran it down Dean’s neck to his shoulder and down his arm, something he did whenever Dean was stressed and lately, that was all the time. He ran the tips of his fingers and fingernails up and down Dean’s arm then trailed them to Dean’s side. Castiel exhaled and began to hum. 

The corner of Dean’s mouth raised and he slowly drifted to sleep. 

\--

Dean awoke the next morning calmly, no nightmares, for the first time in a long time. He lifted his arm and pushed back Castiel’s bedhead. Castiel smiled and yawned, “Ugh,” Dean said scrunching his face. “Your breath stinks.” Castiel laughed and kissed him, hard. Dean let go, “blech!” His eyes then widened and he looked around the room. 

“Everything okay, Dean?” Castiel asked. 

Dean looked back and smiled. “Everything’s fine. I’ll be right back.” He kissed Castiel’s forehead and lifted the covers before rolling out of bed. He slowly opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind him. He tip toed over to John’s room and opened the door. The room was empty. Dean shut the door and went downstairs, looking all around the house and even in the garage, but John wasn’t home. He went back upstairs and knocked on Sam’s door, “Sam?” He called before opening the door, “You feeling okay enough for school?” 

Sam’s bed and side tables were covered with bundled up tissues and pill bottles. His snores sounded like he had sleep apnea. Dean silently laughed and shut the door. 

Castiel was falling back to sleep when Dean got back under the covers. He kissed Castiel’s nose and lay down on his back, wrapping an arm around Castiel. His eyes were shut and after a minute a muffled snore was coming out of his mouth, waking Castiel. Castiel lifted his head and rested it on Dean’s chest before falling asleep, too.

\--

They awoke later that morning, but still somewhat early. Dean turned his head over and the alarm clock read only 9:00. His eyelids fell shut again but he opened them suddenly and shook the arm that was wrapped around Castiel, who was still rested on Dean’s chest. 

“Cas, wake up.” Dean shook him more. 

Castiel groaned, “What Dean?” 

“Just get up. And get dressed too.” Dean slid out from under Castiel’s head and it fell down against the mattress. “Ugh, Dean what are you doing?” Castiel moaned. 

“Just get dressed!” Dean smiled. He winked at the still sleepy Castiel and shut the door, stepping across to the bathroom. He flashed his teeth in the mirror and brushed them quickly. Cold water squeaked out of the faucet and he leaned over and cupped it before splashing it on his face. While leaning over, he didn’t hear Castiel come in over the screeching faucet. Castiel rested his hands on Dean’s hips and he pressed his lips to Dean’s ear, “Where are you taking me Dean Winchester?” 

Dean hid his moan with a laugh and looked at Castiel through the mirror. “It’s a surprise. Don’t distract me though, we might not get to go at all if you keep doing that.” 

Castiel smirked, “Fine.” He stepped beside Dean and looked at him through the mirror, “At least tell me you have an extra toothbrush.” 

\--

Dean threw three extra coats in the trunk of the impala and grabbed his keys, “Ready?” He asked Castiel. Castiel smiled and kissed him, “Ready.” He said. Before they left Dean grabbed a piece of paper, 

Sam, 

Went out for breakfast, CALL ME IMMEDIATELY if anything happens. Even if it’s just something to do with your flu.

See you in a few hours, 

Dean 

A wide range of scenarios popped into Dean’s head but when he turned around and met Castiel’s eyes, he dismissed them. Castiel noticed his stirring eyes and reached for his hand. Dean set down the note and went outside to the impala, Castiel trailing behind him. They climbed into Dean’s baby after Castiel was finished being mesmerized by it’s beauty. Dean just smiled at Castiel’s wide eyes when he first saw the car.

“You like?” He asked Castiel. 

He started the engine and listened to it’s purr for a moment before pushing in a cassette tape labeled “six”. Dean turned up the volume and peeled out of their street and onto the highway. Had it been warm they would have rolled down the windows, but it was only 40 degrees. 

Dean nearly swerved off the road three times from looking over at Castiel for too long. He couldn’t help it, no one had ever looked so good just sitting in a car. He rested his hand on Castiel’s thigh and received a smirk from Castiel. Castiel put his hand on Dean’s and pulled it further upwards which made Dean jump and swerve the car, again. “Damn it, Cas.” Dean rolled his eyes and straightened out the car. “If you keep this up we're not going to make it there alive.” 

Castiel laughed at that. 

Dean took them to his favorite spot that he discovered weeks ago with Sam. The fog was dense around the cliff, and Castiel wasn’t happy about not being able to tell where they were because of it, still complaining about how he hates surprises. Dean rolled his eyes and turned right at a break in the cliff and noticed there was a road. They followed it up and up and after about ten minutes they were at the top of the rocky cliff. Dean smiled at Castiel and got of the car eagerly. Castiel followed behind Dean and they both walked to the edge. 

They could see clearly over the fog, it was like looking atop a cloud. 

“Wow.” Breathed Castiel. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, “Wow.” 

“I lied about the surprises thing.” 

They sat atop the impala for the next hour, Castiel bundled up in the three extra coats Dean brought and Dean wearing just his one leather jacket. Even with the three coats, Castiel still cuddled against Dean’s side. After all it was windier up there, Castiel claimed. Dean rolled his eyes, but he then wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Castiel looked up at Dean with those baby blue eyes and Dean looked down at him, he laughed, “What?” 

Castiel smiled up at him then moved Dean’s arm. He slowly laid back on the hood of the impala with his hands behind his head. Dean laid back with him and they looked up at the grey, stormy sky. They heard thunder in the distance, but neither moved. Castiel winced and opened one eye, a small raindrop fell right in the middle of his forehead. He shut the eye and felt around the impala for Dean’s hand, laughing as he pounded the hood with his palm. Dean laughed and placed his hand atop Castiel’s, putting it to rest. They laid that way for a minute, before a downpour of rain fell atop of them, without warning. They scrambled up and split around the impala, Dean fumbling in his many pockets for the key. “Hurry up Dean it’s freezing!” Castiel said between a nervous laugh and chattering teeth.

Dean could barely speak from laughing so hard, “I’m trying, I can’t find the key!” 

Castiel bit his lip to keep from laughing, they both look miserable, their hair flat against their foreheads and clothes soaked through. “Dean seriously!” Castiel laughed, “Why did you even lock the door?” 

“Got em!” He shoved the key into the lock and twisted before falling into the car and slamming the door. Castiel pounded on the window and impatiently pulled the handle. “Dean Winchester open this door!” His muffled yell echoed through the impala.

“What?” Dean yelled back, holding his hand to his ear and smiling, “I can’t hear you?” 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, frustrated. Dean laughed until his abdominals began to hurt and finally opened Castiel’s door. Castiel dove inside and sighed. “You. Are. An asshole.” He said. 

Dean’s laugh roared through the car, his eyes were squinted shut and he was leaning over onto the steering wheel. Castiel joined in his laugh because it was too contagious not too, even if all four of Castiel’s coats were soaked through.

“I love you.” Castiel said. 

Dean’s laugh died down, and his face turned neutral. Castiel sat with his mouth half open, ready to say something after, but he just stayed silent, his eyes wide with fear. 

“I...I love you too, Cas.” Dean stuttered. 

Castiel’s head cocked to the side, his eyebrows raised. “Are you sure?”

Dean looked at him and began to smile, Castiel’s hair was beginning to dry and looked cuter than ever, and his eyes weren’t scared after that, they looked happy, surprised. Castiel was more beautiful than anyone Dean had ever seen. 

“Positive.” Dean said. 

Castiel leaned across the seat and pushed Dean against the door, kissing him harder than he ever had before. Dean moaned into the kiss and reached around Castiel’s waist to bring him closer. Castiel pulled Dean away from the door and into the middle of the bench seat, climbing onto his lap. Dean gripped tightly onto Castiel’s sharp hipbones that were grinding against him and Castiel moaned his name as Dean scraped his teeth across his neck and collarbone. Castiel was breathing heavy, ripping off Dean and his own wet layers. They threw them into the backseat and Dean reached around to put his hand on Castiel’s neck, deepening the kiss. Castiel took one hand off of Dean’s shoulders and lowered it to tug on Dean’s belt. Dean nodded and helped him take it off. Dean took off his soaked undershirt (which Castiel was eyeing the entire time it was on), exposing his chest. Castiel ran his hands all over it and kissed his shoulders and neck. 

“Mmm, Dean...” 

“Cas!” Dean yelped as Cas bit down and sucked on his neck.

Castiel laid Dean down on the bench seat and continued to grind against him, making Dean moan aloud. Castiel fumbled with the button of Dean’s jeans when Dean’s phone rang in his coat pocket. 

Dean groaned, “Ignore it babe, don’t stop, please.” Castiel nodded and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans before cupping Dean’s length through his jeans. The phone continued to ring and Dean whimpered Castiel’s name, “Cas, please.” 

Dean squirmed out of his jeans until they were around his ankles and he didn’t care anymore. Castiel kissed Dean’s adam’s apple and moved down his chest, placing kisses all along his stomach and abs. 

The phone began to ring a second time, and Dean’s heart stopped, “Sam! It’s Sam!” 

Castiel looked up at Dean before lifting off of him and reaching in the back to search for the phone. Dean’s stomach grew cold from the missing warmth of Castiel, and his breath hitched in worry. Castiel tossed him the phone from the backseat and he opened it franticly, “Sam? Sam? Are you okay? Talk to me man.” He said. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled, “He’s home, he’s home, he pulled up a minute ago and I hear him! He’s coming upstairs!” 

Dean held his breath, “Sam lock your door, lock it and climb out your window across to the house next to ours. Climb in the window and wait in that room okay? I’ll be home soon just please, Sam?” He yelled, “Sam? Sammy!” 

The line went dead. 

\--

The drive home was excruciating. Dean had no idea what to expect, and if his hunch was correct, every fiber of his body wanted to desperately keep Castiel away from this. 

No music played, no words were said, the only sounds were the purr of the engine, and the whoosh if another car passed by them in the opposite lane. Castiel looked over at Dean and exhaled, he rested his hand on Dean’s knee and squeezed, hoping that that would help. Even if it was just a little. 

After an hour of driving, (even with Dean going twenty over the limit) Dean pulled up to the curb of his house and threw open his car door, “Stay here.” He told Castiel.

“Dean, I-” 

“Dammit Cas I said stay here!” Dean barked. He sprinted into the house and up the stairs, shaking as his hand turned the door handle of Sam’s door. It creaked open and Dean fell to the side of the door frame, mouth hung open. 

Sam was lying on his stomach with his head turned to the side in the middle of his room, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Dean straightened from the door and ran to Sam, inspecting him before gently rolling him over and pulling him into his arms, “Sam? Sammy?” He shook Sam. There was no response. A dried tear stained Sam’s face and it was puffed up to twice it’s normal size from his bruises. A stitched scar above his eyebrow that was finally healing from a previous hit had opened and was spewing blood down his face. Dean leaned over and held his ear to Sam’s mouth, listening for his breathing. He heard nothing. 

His arms and body shook before he focused and raised two fingers to his brother’s neck, there was still a pulse. 

He exhaled shakily and breathed, “Oh, oh okay Sam, okay. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” He exhaled again and pulled out his phone. 

“I need an ambulance.” His voice had never shook so hard. 

“What’s the address sir? Who is hurt?” 

“My brother, he isn’t breathing, but there’s still a pulse.” 

“What’s the address? Stay calm sir.” 

“50923 Bridge Rd.” 

“An ambulance in on the way.” 

Dean hung up the phone and it dropped to the floor. 

\--

Castiel was still in the impala when the ambulances arrived. His eyes shook between the sight of Dean running out of the house with Sam in his arms, covered in blood, and the two ambulances that were peeling down the street. He couldn’t hear anything from inside the car besides the sirens, but he saw Dean’s mouth open in a scream. He made out the word “Help”. 

The ambulance squeaked to a stop and two technicians jumped out with a stretcher. They sprinted to Sam and took him from Dean’s arms, setting him down onto the stretcher, attaching a mask to his mouth, and wheeling him into the ambulance. Dean stood, frozen in place before a technician placed her arm on his shoulder and he snapped back. She ushered him into the back of the ambulance and slammed the two doors shut. Three police cars pulled up to the house and the officers driving them ran into the house, some holding their guns at the ground and others with their guns still attached to their hip, walkie talkies in hand. 

Castiel blinked twice and gulped before sliding over to the drivers seat and turning the ignition back on. He followed the ambulance to the hospital and wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He couldn’t come up with a word for it. The best he could do was numb. 

He parked the impala in the guest parking lot and headed inside. He hadn’t been to a hospital since the day he was born and he had no idea where to go. He found a desk that with a kind looking nurse who was typing away on her computer. 

“Can you help me find where Sam Winchester has been admitted?” Castiel asked her. 

“Sam Winchester? Give me one second dear.” She returned to typing on her computer then handed a clipboard to Castiel. “Please sign your name there, he’s been admitted to the fourth floor. A waiting room should be to your left and you can wait there for further information.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Thank you.” Castiel said after he signed his name. 

The elevator was already occupied by two male nurses who were looking over a clipboard and scratching down words and checking boxes. Castiel pushed the four and it lit up with a beep. He looked around the spacious elevator and realised he hadn’t told his parents where he was since last night and he didn’t have his cell phone with him. 

Before heading to the waiting room, Castiel visited the main desk of the fourth floor. 

“Is there a payphone I could use on this floor?” He asked. The nurse behind it looked up from her work and paused, “Yes there is, it’s right down this hallway and on the right at the end.” 

“Thank you ma’am.” Castiel said. He turned to walk towards the hallway but stopped, “Do you have any quarters?” 

She nodded, “Here.” Three quarters were dropped into Castiel’s palm. He nodded once at them. 

“Thank you.” 

The payphone was at the very end of the abnormally long hallway, past all of the rooms and nurses wheelchairing patients places. It was quieter down there, to Castiel’s relief. He dialed his mother’s number. 

“Castiel?” She picked up on the fourth ring, “Where have you been?” 

“A friend of mine, his brother was in an accident, I’m just helping him out.” Castiel said, sounding lifeless and stiff.

“What friend?”

Castiel sighed. “A friend. I need to go now.” 

He hung up the phone before she could reply and walked back to the waiting room. Dean wasn’t there. Castiel wasn’t sure where Dean was at that moment but he didn’t think very heavily on it. He sat down on one of the cheap couches. The waiting room was mostly empty, surprisingly. Only a few people sat with him in the room, also waiting for more information, good or bad. He looked up to the TV and watched the news for awhile until he noticed that nearly an hour had passed. He stood and walked back to the nurse who was still looking very busy even though she wasn’t exactly doing anything. 

“Where is the family of Sam Winchester at the moment?” He asked, still sounding emotionless. 

The nurse looked up at him before typing something in on her computer, “You want to know where Dean Winchester is? He’s the only family Sam has who’s here right now.” 

“Yes, yes, I want to know where Dean is.” 

The nurse nodded, “Follow me sir.” She lead him down another long hallway that was lined with rooms. Castiel peaked into each one to see a patient in almost everyone, each patient looking so different from the rest, but all looking miserably sweet. Each one that he passed who was talking with a visitor was smiling, sweet and sad. 

The nurse stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door. Castiel followed her inside and found Sam lying in a hospital bed with several machines hooked to him, no longer bloody but still covered in bruises. Dean sat with his chin resting on his knuckles, just staring at Sam. He didn’t even notice Castiel or the nurse come in.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel finally said. Dean turned and looked at him for a moment before standing and rushing over to him, falling into his arms and resting his head on his shoulder. Castiel held him tightly and tucked his face into Dean’s neck. “It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel said. He let go of Dean’s back with one hand and traced it down Dean’s forearm, up and down, softly. 

Dean exhaled into Castiel neck and relaxed his muscles that were so tense before Castiel hugged him, it felt like hugging a rock. Dean let go of Castiel after another moment and looked into his eyes, sniffling his nose and nodding once. 

Castiel pulled up another chair next to Dean’s and they sat together next to Sam’s bedside. Neither said a word for the first hour, until another nurse came into to check up on Sam. She smiled at the two of them before exiting. 

“Is Sam going to be okay?” 

“Dean?” 

Castiel didn’t want to ask that, but he did. 

“I don’t know Cas. I don’t know.” 

What Castiel really wanted to know was what was wrong with Sam. He didn’t ask, though. Only sat with Dean in silence, imaging the things that Dean was thinking of at the moment. 

 

\--

Dean and Castiel fell asleep in their chairs for the rest of the night, heads rested on each others shoulders. They awoke to a nurse tapping them both, “I’m sorry to wake you boys, but we have some good news about Sam.” She smiled. 

Dean inhaled noisily and stretched, “What’s the good news?” Castiel and Dean said at the same time. 

The nurse giggled, “We expect Sam to make a full recovery, you’ll be able to take him home at the end of the week. The only thing you have to worry about is that broken collarbone, we’ll give you more information on how to safely move him but for now-” The nurse turned to Sam, who was yawning and blinking his eyes open, “Dean?” He slurred. 

Dean smiled and stood, “Heya Sammy.” 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes with some more meds for Sam, boys.” She hooked her clipboard to the end of the bed and slowly shut the door. 

“How ya feelin’ Sammy?” 

“I feel okay.” Sam nodded at Dean and Castiel. “Sorry, do I know you?” He asked Castiel.

“Oh,” Dean bit his lip, “Sam, Cas, Cas, Sam.” 

“Hi Cas. Thanks for bein’ here.” 

Castiel shrugged, “I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances.” 

The three boys paused, unsure of what to say. “Well, Cas and I are going to go get you some food from the cafeteria cause I bet you’re starving. We’ll be right back, I promise. Anything special you want Sammy?” Dean turned to Sam, “We’ll talk about this later”.

“Fine.” 

“No, I’m good thanks.” 

Dean turned to Castiel before stiffly walking out the door, Castiel right behind him. They walked to the elevator in silence, before the door closed and the two stood alone. Dean immediately grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it, breathing deeply. 

“Dean you’re hurting my hand.”   
“Sorry Cas.” Dean released his grip on Castiel’s hand without letting go and stared at the numbers above the door, counting down to the ground floor. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I should have left the room before Sam woke.” Castiel said. 

“No!” Dean said a bit too loud, “No-no-no-no Cas, listen to me, I’m not mad that you met Sam! I’m glad you two actually met! It’s not that Cas, I’m sorry, I’m just worrying over nothing right now.” 

“What are you worried about?” 

Dean sighed, “Just something about seeing Sam in that bed. I can’t explain it.” 

\--

At the end of the week,Sam was free to go home. Castiel stayed with them that entire week, getting along with Sam extremely nicely. He eventually brought his laptop to the room to work on his schoolwork, but Dean just forgot about school that week. The police had no leads on where John Winchester was, and Dean had no idea either. He didn’t want to know where the son of a bitch was, he just wanted Sam to get better. And he was so far, the doctor’s were optimistic that he’d be perfectly fine in a few months. Sam’s doctor put his hand on Dean’s shoulder at the end of the week and reminded Dean how lucky he was. Dean nodded, saying, “I know.” He looked over to Castiel across the room, who was drawing in his sketch book and Sam who was watching TV and breathing without the help of a machine. “I’m so lucky.” He breathed. 

Sam was released in the morning, and Dean wheeled him outside to the impala and helped him into the front seat, even though Sam complained the entire time that he was fine. Castiel sat in the back, listening to the two bicker.

“All I’m saying is that you don’t need to go to school! I’ll bring you home all of your homework or I can bring Jess over to help you out. You like Jess anyways.” Dean winked. 

“I do not Dean!” Sam replied quickly. 

“Too bad. You’re calling her tonight and inviting her over to help you catch up. Or else you’re grounded.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Fine Dean. Even if I didn’t call her, you can’t ground me. I’m already bedridden.”

When they got back to the house, Dean and Castiel walked slowly beside Sam, making sure his steps were steady. They got Sam into bed and made him a giant breakfast, toast, pancakes, bacon, orange juice, fruit and Dean’s famous eggs. Castiel was flipping pancakes while Dean was stirring the eggs with his rubber spatula. Castiel looked over at Dean and leaned his head onto his shoulder, humming over the popping and sizzling bacon. Dean leaned back onto him and sighed. 

They brought the enormous tray of breakfast food up to Sam’s room and all three ate on his bed, holding their plates in hand. The eggs were delicious, and Dean proudly smiled at the compliments of Castiel and Sam. Castiel was quite proud of his fluffy pancakes as well. Sam thanked the two for breakfast and fell asleep as soon as they left.

Dean and Castiel were laughing and more splashing each other with soap rather than cleaning the dishes after breakfast. Castiel stood with his mouth open, drenched in soapy water. His lips pulled into a grin and he pushed Dean against the counter, pinning his hands down and splashing water all over his face and shirt. He could barely keep Dean pinned against the counter from laughing so hard. 

“Cas! Stop... It!” He grunted between laughs.

Castiel let him go from laughing so hard and fell back against the island. Dean immediately picked up a clean cup and filled it with water then whipped the cup at Castiel, soaking him. Castiel gasped and punched Dean in the arm before kissing the goofy smile off of his face. Dean dropped the cup and wrapped his hands around Castiel’s waist, sloppily kissing him back. Castiel leaned back his head and laughed. Dean kept kissing all around his neck and chin before Castiel let go of his embrace and stepped back, “Look at the mess you made.” 

“Hey! I didn’t make this! You started it!” Dean bit his lip. 

“Yeah well grab a towel, Winchester.” Castiel smirked. 

\--

Friday night Castiel and Dean drove back to the cliff. It was five am and still pitch black out, but Castiel insisted the best spot to watch the sunrise would be there. They drove down the highway with the windows rolled down and four layers of coats on, belting out the lyrics to “Highway to Hell”. The roads were empty and the stars began to die off when they pulled to the top of the cliff. They laid on the top of the impala again, staring up at the few stars left. Dean held Castiel’s hand in his own and turned over to blow on their knuckles, the warmth of Dean’s breath only lasting a moment. Castiel lifted his chest and exhaled deeply, watching his breath lift and disappear above him. Dean rolled on top of Castiel and kissed his frozen lips, sneaking his tongue between them. After a while Dean rolled to the side of Castiel and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Castiel kept watch on the sky, not waking Dean until a hint of pink could be seen beneath the cliff. He shook his shoulder and Dean blinked twice before they both sat up and huddled next to each other. The sky before them was softly pink and orange, while behind them the sky still remained dark blue. 

“This is the gayest thing I’ve ever done.” Dean pointed out. 

“Second gayest thing.” Castiel said. 

Dean laughed aloud and sighed, “Shut up Cas.” 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will be early next week (: sorry if this one was a little late, i hope i made up for it by this one being a bit longer! thanks so much for reading! (:


	4. Chapter 4

They stopped at a Denny’s on their way back to share a plate of pancakes. After many minutes of arguing and consideration, Dean let Castiel talk him into banana pancakes rather than chocolate chip. 

“How can you not love chocolate chip pancakes?”

“I don’t like chocolate.” 

“I think we should see other people.”

The pancakes turned out to be absolutely delicious, but Dean would never admit it. Castiel stole a bite off Dean’s side of the plate after he finished his half; and drenched it in syrup, licking his lips and twirling his fork. The sun had finally finished rising outside their window, and the light hit the side of his face, illuminating his eyes.

“When’s winter break for you?” He asked.

“Few weeks or somethin’,” Dean replied, mouth full, “December... 17th? Maybe?” 

“We should go somewhere...” He said absentmindedly. The old dusty road outside and an endless view of farmland was met by Castiel’s eyes. It was oddly sunny for a late November day, the sky a bright shade of blue, not a single cloud. 

“I don’t think I should leave Sam. I mean, he did just get out of the hospital twenty four hours ago.” Dean swallowed and stared at Castiel, waiting. 

Castiel paused, “I don’t mean to sound rude, but doesn’t Sam have any friends he could stay with? I’m sure he’ll be okay in a few weeks. And if not then we’ll figure something else out.” 

Dean thought for a moment, “I guess he could hang out with Jess or his friend Adam for a couple days.” He set down his fork and rubbed his belly. His now cold coffee was brought to his lips and he sipped it before scrunching his nose and setting it back down. 

“Well where do you plan on going?” Dean asked.

“I wasn’t sure. I was sort of hoping you would decide that.” 

“Somewhere warm?” 

“Let’s go somewhere secluded, like our cliff.” Castiel turned his head back towards Dean, meeting his gaze. 

“What are you implying Cas?” Dean winked. 

Castiel paused, mouth open, “I was only implying that it would be nice to avoid any other tourists wherever we go. What are you implying?”

“Never mind.” Dean picked up his coffee and sipped again, distracting himself from Castiel’s cute cocked head. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere with mountains. No one goes to cold places in the winter. I like snow anyway.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’ll teach you how to ski.” Dean smiled and laughed to himself, envisioning Cas skiing. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” He nervously lifted his coffee and sipped it. 

“Come on Cas, it’ll be fun. We can go on the easy runs I promise. You’ll love it.” 

Castiel’s eyes fell to the table, “Fine. Let’s go home, though. We haven’t slept in eighteen hours and it’s a long drive back.” 

Dean left a twenty on the table and squeezed Castiel’s hand on their way out. The bitter cold hit them when they stepped out the door, despite the warm sun on their faces. They hurried into the impala and slammed the doors behind them, cranking the heat even though it only blew cold air. Dean fumbled the cassette tape labeled with the number five, and sank back into his worn out leather seat when “Hey Jude” filled the chilly air around them. Castiel turned his back towards Dean and laid down, kicking off his shoes and putting his feet at the end of the seat, his head beside Dean’s thigh. The impala hummed backwards out of the parking lot before smoothing out onto the highway. Dean looked down at Castiel, who had his eyes closed and was humming along to the music. 

Sam was asleep in him room when Dean opened his door to check on him. Some documentary on the History Channel lit up the dim room and flashed against Sam’s sleeping face. His curtains were still closed and his room was a mess, but Dean quietly shut the door and steadily made his way back down the stairs. Castiel was flipping through channels in the living room, relaxing on the couch and waiting for Dean to join him. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and stared blankly at the flashing TV. Dean sat down next to him, startling him. Castiel tucked his head in the crook of Dean’s shoulder and closed his eyes, setting the remote in Dean’s hand. 

“Get some sleep Cas.” Dean said. 

“Mhmm.” Cas replied.

\--

When December 17th finally came, Sam was healing quicker than expected, and Dean and Castiel were finishing packing for their trip to Colorado. Adam picked Sam up about a half an hour before they left. 

“Call me everyday. Understand?” Dean said firmly when Adam pulled into the driveway.

“Just go have some fun for a change ok?” 

Dean hugged Sam and held on for a moment when Sam let go, “It’s okay Dean,” Sam laughed, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Dean nodded. 

“Alright then I’ll see you in a week. Seriously, do not hesitate to call me for anything.” 

“Try not to worry too much okay Dean? See ya.” He waved and shut the door behind him. Dean locked the door and headed back upstairs to Castiel calling, “Dean, should we pack food?” 

“Shit we should. It’ll get too expensive if we stop everywhere.” Dean finished packing Castiel’s bag while Castiel ran downstairs to scramble together some food. He returned around ten minutes with two grocery bags full of smaller brown paper bags which were full of sandwiches, fruit, and snacks. “Damn Cas.” Dean eyed the bags, he had barely packed half of Castiel’s bag while he was gone. 

Castiel groaned, “Hurry up Dean. I want to get going soon.” 

“Just.. hold your.. horses alright.”

Castiel snickered and ducked out of the room, taking already packed bags out to the car. Dean finished with Castiel’s bag and brought out the remaining bags to the car, slamming the trunk shut and smiling at Castiel, “Ready?” 

“Yes Dean, let’s go!” He turned around and walked around the car. 

“Way to ruin the moment, Cas.” 

An hour later they were on I-90W and ten hours from Leadville, Colorado, the small city below the United States’ tallest mountain. This fact wasn’t helping Castiel’s caution towards skiing. He went along with it anyway, after seeing Dean’s eyes light up at the websites images of the mountain, which was snow capped all year round due to such high elevation. Still, Castiel focused on the positives of the trip, like spending a week alone with Dean in their own room; that was a pretty big positive. The first few hours of the drive were spent with the two conversing and joking with each other, but when the sky grew dark around six, Castiel snuggled against the car door and closed his eyes. 

As Dean and Castiel drove further and further south into Nebraska, a light layer snow began to drift and sweep across the road from the heavy wind. Castiel was still sleeping seven hours into the drive, but awoke when his phone rang. He exhaled and leaned up off of the car door, rubbing his neck. “Hello?” he answered, voice still drowsy. 

“Castiel?” Sam asked. 

“Sam? Are you alright?” Dean’s head snapped towards Castiel and he snatched the phone out of his hands, “Sam? What are you calling Cas for? What’s wrong?”

Sam laughed, “Nothing Dean, chill out jeez. Your phone was going straight to voicemail so I called Cas. It’s like, almost eight right? You said call every night?” 

Dean finally exhaled, relieved. “Yeah okay, sorry...my phone must’ve died or somethin’. We’re in Nebraska, like twenty minutes from Colorado...yeah alright ‘night Sammy. Call me tomorrow.” Castiel took the phone back from Dean and yawned, “What was that about?” He asked mid-yawn.

“Nothin, just me worrying about nothing and Sam checking in. Sorry to wake ya.” 

“Don’t worry about it.. Put something on.” He pointed at the glovebox.

The impala was filled with hard rock for the rest of the drive. Nothing could be seen in the dark except for the outline of Castiel’s jaw and his blue eyes; and the falling snow lit up by the impala’s headlights. After fifteen minutes, Castiel mentioned the two stone posts holding up a wooden sign that read, “Welcome to colorful Colorado”. Dean turned up the music and sped down the highway, screaming along to the lyrics. Castiel eventually joined him, unable to resist. 

When they finally reached Leadville, Colorado, it was past midnight. The old, small town was only about a ten minute drive through, and almost all the buildings had been standing since the 1860’s. The road past Leadville to the cabins was narrow and layered with spots of black ice. Dean drove slowly and cautiously while Castiel squinted his eyes into the darkness, trying to get a look at the mountains. Castiel nudged Dean and pointed at a side road that led to a giant lake. “I think that’s one of the Twin Lakes.” Dean said.

Their cabin was homey looking, a typical log cabin. It was only about 100 feet from its neighboring one. Not very secluded like Castiel hoped for, but the forest of trees in between helped. It had a tiny driveway were Dean parked the impala and sighed, “We made it.” He said dramatically as if they had just ran a fifty mile marathon.

Castiel rolled his eyes. The boys hazily climbed out of the impala, trudging to the back of the car to retrieve their bags. They only carried in the essentials for the night, too tired to carry in the rest. Inside, the cabin had a small kitchen to the right and a couch and television to the right, serving as the living room. Beside the TV was a large rock fireplace with wood piled next to it. Dean smiled, reminiscent of his Uncle Bobby’s cabin he used to visit. After looking about the cabin, the boys headed back to the bedroom. It was simple, a bed with a wooden frame and white comforter took up most of the room, with only a dresser and small chair in the corner taking up the rest of the space. Dean and Castiel dropped their bags on the floor near the door and jumped into the bed, sinking into the fluffy comforter. 

“I’m never leaving this bed.” Castiel moaned. 

“Says the one who slept for nearly the entire duration of the drive.” Dean said, eyes closed. Castiel rolled onto his side and kissed Dean’s neck, kissing up to his jaw and finally landing on his lips, staying there for a moment. He lifted his head and smiled, “Thank you Dean, for everything.”

“No problem-o. What did I do?” 

Castiel smirked to himself and rolled back over, squirming out of his jeans and tossing them across the room towards his bags. Dean did the same, before crawling under the covers and scooting next to Castiel. They were both snoring away within thirty seconds. 

-

Dean awoke to a cold, empty bed the next morning. He yawned and stretched before blinking his eyes open and putting two and two together. His first reaction was to panic, that Castiel could be hurt or missing, but then the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils and pulled him out of bed. The scent led him into the kitchen, where a steaming pot and mug were waiting for him on the counter. Through the front window, Dean saw Castiel sitting on the porch in one of the rocking chairs, bundled in sweatshirts and blankets. Dean grabbed another sweatshirt from his bags and slowly walked outside, the atmosphere keeping him calm and quiet. The front screen door was old and creaky, but Castiel didn’t acknowledge Dean. The lake Dean saw last night could be seen in the distance, a layer of ice covering it. Their cabin was surrounded by enormous trees, and a mountain was less than fifty feet behind them. 

It was only 20 degrees outside and lightly snowing, but Dean and Castiel calmly sipped their coffee and stared at the scenery surrounding them. 

“Look, Dean.” Castiel said softly after a few minutes. 

“What is it?” Dean sat up from his relaxed position in the chair. 

“A family of deer, over there.” Castiel whispered and pointed at the mother and her two fawns.

“Bambi and friends.” Dean said. One prancing fawn did oddly resemble Bambi, with white speckles on its back and right ear. The mother led them towards the lake, before noticing Dean and Castiel watching and sprinting away, the young ones hopping behind her. 

“I could get used to this.” Dean said, falling back into the deep rocking chair, “I feel like an eighty year old farmer though sitting in a rocking chair on a porch”

“Let’s go do something then. We could go back up to Leadville or check out the mountain.” 

“I vote mountain. Leadville sounds boring.” Dean shivered from the cold. 

“Don’t be a dick, Dean. I think Leadville is nice.” Castiel wrapped his fingers around the mug, warming his hands and bringing the mug to his face, letting the steam flood his cheeks.

“Or...” Dean crawled across onto Castiel, “We could stay here all day.” 

“Later.” He scolded, pushing Dean off and standing up. Dean pouted and Castiel hit him with his blanket before wrapping it around his body and shuffling back inside, letting the screen door slam behind him. 

“Hey!” Dean shouted, “I was kidding.”

“I know!” Castiel called back, “Come get dressed. We’re leaving in ten minutes” 

-

The creaky door slammed shut behind them on their way out and the two boys shoved their fists into their coat pockets, hunching their shoulders over. Dean pursed his lips and breathed out, jumping up and down as he unlocked the impala. The ice cold leather seats were no help.

“Remind me why you wanted to go somewhere cold?” Dean asked, teeth chattering. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. The impala roared to life and it’s tires crunched the compacted snow beneath them. They drove back up to Leadville to get something to eat, and find the best places to tour. Dean and Castiel kept their eyes on the shops to their left and right, looking for a decent breakfast place. Dean parked baby outside a small cafe called “The Copper Creek Cafe.” They hurried inside and shedded their layers of coats. The cafe was small, but had tall ceilings with logs and tree branches decorating and spiraling up the walls. A large fireplace stood in the middle of the room, spitting sparks every now and then. A sign directed Dean and Castiel to sit wherever, and they found a table close to the stone fireplace, leaning towards it subtly. 

“Cool place.” Dean commented. Castiel nodded, eyes scattering over the menu. Dean picked up his after looking around the cafe and watching the snow fall outside the windows. 

After breakfast, the boys hustled back into the impala and made their way back to the cabin. Castiel cocked his head at the lakes while Dean sang along to ACDC. He squinted at the ice covering it, and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, getting his attention, “Dean.” He said. 

“Yeah?” Dean turned to Castiel, his eyes hovering on Castiel's features. 

“Lets check out those lakes.” 

Dean turned his head towards the ice, “Okay.” 

He sharply turned the impala into a parking lot paved before the lake. Signs covered in snow and telescopes lined the edges of the parking lot. Dean parked the impala and grabbed two extra coats, handing one to Castiel. They both opened their doors simultaneously and slammed them shut. Dean walked over to one of the informational signs and scraped the snow off with his forearm. 

“‘Lake County, one of the original 17 counties created by the Colorado legislature in 1861, was named for Twin Lakes. As originally defined, Lake County included a large portion of western Colorado to the south and west of its present boundaries. The altitude of Twin Lakes is approximately 9200 ft, 2780 m, above sea level, somewhat lower than Leadville’.” Dean read aloud. 

Castiel blinked at the sight before him. The mountains behind the lakes dipped and peaked, towering over each other. Fog hovered over the mountains and around them, the wintery setting cold and gray. A soft wind whispered through Castiel’s ears and was the only noise around them. The tallest section of the mountain range held the most snow at the top, and Castiel had to tilt his head back to look at it. 

“Is that Mount Elbert?” Castiel asked, pointing at the mountain. 

Dean paused, looking over the sign, “No, thats Mount Hope. Mount Elbert is like, behind the mountain behind our cabin.” 

Castiel stood silently, in disbelief of the scenery. Dean took in the sight and nudged Castiel, squeezing his wrist. 

“Don’t see shit like this in South Dakota.” 

The wind picked up for a moment, whistling by and causing Castiel to lean into Dean. Dean leaned back, before walking forward to the lake and standing by the edge, “Cas, come here!” He called. 

Castiel walked forward and stood beside Dean, looking at the shades of ice covering the lakes. Dean stepped forward onto the ice cautiously before putting all of his weight onto it. Castiel tugged Dean’s arm and pulled him back, “Dean wait!” He exclaimed. 

“What? This ice is really thick. I’ll be fine.”  


“The famous last words of Dean Winchester.” Castiel said, slowly releasing his grip. Dean took another step, and another, before walking normally across the ice. His laugh echoed in the wind back to Castiel and Castiel laughed at his dumb boyfriend. 

“You’re the dumbest person I know.” Castiel said quietly. “You’re going to get yourself killed Dean!” He said louder. 

Dean laughed and turned back around, “Come out here Cas! This is awesome!” 

“No way!” Castiel shook his head and backed away. 

“Castiel Novak if you don’t come out here then I will come back and carry you out here!” He called. 

Castiel stood, “No!” 

Dean shook his head and walked back to the edge of the ice, a fake angry expression on his face. Castiel laughed at him until his face drained. He backed away, pointing behind Dean, “Dean watch out!” He screamed. Dean turned around so quickly he slipped on the ice and fell down, falling right on his ass. Castiel laughed so hard he fell back into the snow behind him, revealing to Dean there was nothing behind him. The ice never cracked, luckily, but Dean was still shaken up. He rushed back to Castiel, who was beginning to stand up, and pushed him back down into the snow. 

“Hey!” He said, still laughing. Dean laid down in the snow beside him, both staring at the grey sky, blinking the falling snow out of their eyes. 

“My ass hurts so bad.” Dean said suddenly. 

Castiel burst out laughing, holding his stomach in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a fluffy filler chapter, im so sorry this is so late! life can get busy, but hopefully a new chapter will be ready for next week c: thanks so much for reading! (also comments make me very happy! c: )


	5. Chapter 5

The night fell earlier than Dean and Castiel expected, and the darkness interrupted their sight-seeing. On their way back to the cabin, Dean brought up going skiing sometime tomorrow, thinking back to the image of Castiel skiing. His smile was wide and eager. Castiel turned hesitantly towards Dean, biting his lip before replying, “Yeah Dean, can’t wait!” He croaked. 

Dean momentarily had forgotten that Castiel did not want to ski. “Oh...uh... Cas, we don’t have to ski tomorrow man, it was just an idea. I don’t want you scared or anything, I know how bad it can be.” Dean cleared his throat. 

Castiel sighed, “No no, Dean, of course we can. It’s not a big deal at all.” He smiled, gawky and a little forced, but it was enough to convince Dean. Dean rested one hand on Castiel’s, unsure at first if it would help, but Castiel exhaled, sounding a little bit calmer. 

-

The room was dimly lit when they returned and turned on the lights, and Castiel raised his hands to rub his shivering shoulders. Dean smirked to himself and rushed towards the fireplace, inspecting the logs then gingerly placing them in a stack. He pulled out a lighter from his coat pocket and a starter log from the pile and felt his ear twitch to the flicker of the lighter. Castiel appeared behind him, putting his hands dangerously close to the tiny fire. Once the fire picked up, Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge and wrapped an arm around Castiel, who sat back on the old leather couch. They both had their feet up on the coffee table and nursed their beers, Castiel mostly just staring at his. Dean looked down at Castiel and his eyes softened. 

“Cas do you want water? You don’t have to drink that.” He said. Castiel wasn’t a stranger to beer, he’d drank with Dean before on occasion. Never to the point where they were drunk, but just enough to where they were both pleasantly buzzed. Castiel now looked at his beer like it was a bottle of straight vodka. 

“No,” He chuckled, “I’m fine. I guess I’m just not really in the mood for a beer right now.” His eyes were orange from the reflection of the fire, a color that looked oddly good. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Dean cooed. Castiel rolled his eyes, leaning his head back on the back of the couch. His neck was completely exposed which Dean saw as a perfect opportunity. He brushed his lips across Castiel’s adam’s apple, then scratched them against his stubble, which even though he was only 18, suited him, then kissed his way back down, working the buttons on his shirt and leaving kisses on his collarbone and chest. Castiel moaned and laughed, the vibrations echoing through Dean’s lips. 

“No,” Castiel drew out, “I’m so tired Dean, please don’t do this to me.” 

Dean only laughed and continued his way down Castiel’s chest as he unbuttoned more buttons. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hands, pausing them, “Dean, I said stop it.” 

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean said, grouchily rolling off Castiel and slumping back into the weary cushions. Dean pouted, they were in a cabin alone on vacation, and Castiel was being stubborn, per usual.

“Let’s just go to bed then.” Dean growled, standing up and pulling Castiel off the couch behind him. 

Castiel grouchily stood up behind Dean and was practically dragged back to their room. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Dean only placed a finger to his lips and shushed him. He slowly pinched the ends of Castiel’s (technically it was Dean’s) t-shirt and dragged it up over his head and arms. Dean slowly leaned forward and kissed Castiel’s chest, leaving soft kisses in the crook of his neck and along his shoulders. Castiel’s eyes drooped closed and Dean laughed. 

“You’re cute when you’re grouchy, you know that?” He said. 

The side of Castiel’s mouth lifted for a moment, and he let go of Dean’s embrace to fall into their bed and pull the fluffy down comforter up to his cheeks. 

"You are too." He murmured. 

Dean desperately wanted to fall into bed with him and kiss his neck and eyelashes and everywhere actually, but he let Castiel sleep and headed back out to the kitchenette to grab another beer. 

His fingers wrapped around the ancient fridge’s door handle but then paused. He decided to skip the beer and just head straight for the porch. The old fashioned coat rack by the door held all of their coats, and Dean grabbed two and pulled them on, following his boots. The rocking chairs were wet and the rest of the porch was just as wet too, so Dean just walked. 

The walk wasn’t pleasant, but Dean was used to the cold. He and Sam had definitely had more than one christmas without a roof over their heads, and they’d made the best of it. What Dean wasn’t used to was anything that could be out there. He sent out a silent prayer that no bears mauled him. He walked all the way back to the information center, and surprisingly, it was open 24 hours. Dean shook off the snow that wet his hair and piled on his shoulders, and went inside. 

The fluorescent lighting was bright compared to the darkness of the cabin and outside, and Dean squinted his eyes and eyed the little souvenir stands. He wondered if he should get Castiel a t-shirt, but then decided that would be pretty lame. The center also had some stands with snacks and a cooler of soft drinks and ice cream sandwiches. 

An ice cream sandwich would have sounded good, if it weren’t only 19 degrees outside. 

The obviously exhausted and bored teenage girl behind the register looked up at Dean from her magazine and watched him look about the shop, then quirked her eyebrow and lowered her eyes back to the magazine. Dean scanned over the candy stacked by the snacks, and grabbed a Hershey’s bar. The girl took her feet off the counter and sat up from her seat, eyeing Dean as he approached the register. 

He nodded at her and gave her the standard, “hi.” She simply rang up the chocolate and kept her glare. 

“So,” She began as the receipt printed, “What brings you here at nearly midnight?” Her voice was slow and syrupy, slurring over each word. 

“Can’t sleep.” Dean said shortly. 

“Mmm.” She hummed. Her eyes squinted and her face quirked, looking Dean over once more. Dean gulped and patiently waited for the receipt to print, which seemed to be taking forever. 

“You got a name?” 

He cleared his throat, “Dean.” 

“Yeah, I guess you do look like a Dean. I’m Meg.” 

The receipt finally finished spitting out, and Meg ripped it out and handed it to Dean. Her nails were painted black and her hands were evenly pale, like she had make up on them. 

“Have a good night; Dean.” She cooed. Dean frowned and turned quickly on his heels to exit before she asked for his number or something. Now he really just wanted to be in bed with Castiel. The temperature seemed to have dropped ten degrees from when he was last outside, and he pulled his coats closer to his skin, turning the collars up against the wind. 

He made it to the cabin uneventfully, and slowly opened the door, trying not to wake Castiel. He slipped off his boots and coats and stood by the fire for awhile before his eyes began to fall and his balance was off so much that he almost fell in the fire. Castiel was quietly snoring when he slipped into bed and wrapped around him, nuzzling his face into his neck, trying to warm his face. Castiel sighed in his sleep and his muscles released the tension, before they both soon asleep. 

-

Dean awoke the next morning to the sound of pans banging and Castiel cursing. He groaned into his pillow and rolled out of bed, his bedhead sticking high on his head and his feet shuffling against the old carpet. Of course the one night he doesn’t sleep well he is woken up early, he thinks. To his surprise, he found Castiel in the kitchen with several pots on the stove, too many, and a griddle on the counter with several pancakes and pieces of bacon spread out. Milk, flour, sugar, and egg yolk was everywhere. Dean curled in his lips and stifled a laugh, “Cas?” He called. 

“Dean!” Castiel turned around suddenly and revealed he was covered in flour. Dean snorted and his eyes wandered around the messy kitchen. “What are you doing?” He asked, condescending. 

“Nothing! Go back to bed!” He dusted off his hands onto his sweatpants, adding to the flour that was already spread across them. The pancakes began to bubble and the bacon sizzled, sending Castiel running across to Dean and pushing him back into their room. 

“You sure you got this under control?” Dean smirked. 

Castiel sighed, “Yes! I bet everything’s all burnt now.” He slammed their door and Dean heard him run back into the kitchen, “SHIT!” 

Dean laughed and opened the door, tip toeing into the kitchen and wrapping a hand around Castiel’s wrist, which was frantically working to flip pancakes. He put it to rest and took the spatula out of Castiel’s grip. Castiel rolled his eyes, but stepped away from the griddle and watched Dean work. 

“I didn’t know you knew you knew how to make a big breakfast like this. Why haven’t we done this before?” Dean smiled over his shoulder. 

“This was supposed to be a surprise, Dean. Until you ruined it.” 

“You were the one banging shit, Gordon Ramsay.”

Castiel’s eyebrows wriggled and he frowned before heading back to the eggs on the stove and stirring them. Two pieces of toast popped out of the toaster and made Dean and Castiel jump. Dean liked cooking with Castiel, he thought about how much he’d like doing just this forever, not having to worry about anything else, just that the food doesn’t burn. 

When all of the food was finally cooked, Dean and Castiel got out the two plates that were left in the cabinet, some silverware, and some 100% pure maple syrup Castiel had bought at the shop in the information center. Dean grabbed an old radio that sat by the fireplace and brought it closer to them, setting it on the counter. He fumbled with the knob for a little while before Castiel scolded him to stop it and eat his breakfast. 

“Hush.” Dean said, before the radio kicked to life and spit out some jazzy interlude. Dean sat back in his chair as Dean Martin’s Let It Snow played, and while static-y, it was still good. They ate their gigantic breakfast and exchanged looks of “no” as they eyed the dishes stacked in the kitchen. 

The dishes didn’t take as long as they thought it would, mostly because they both learned their lesson on doing the dishes after breakfast last time. Castiel left the plates for Dean to dry and smirked as he kissed his cheek, “I’ll be in the bedroom.” He whispered.

Dean’s eyes flicked up from the sink and straight ahead, completely caught off guard. He turned around quicker than lightning and lifted Castiel up by his hips. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s ass and brushed his lips across Dean’s, hovering for a moment before crashing into them. Dean carried Castiel back to their bedroom, abandoning the wet dishes. 

The door burst open and Dean carried Castiel inside and set him down on their bed, still kissing all over his face and staying as close as possible, feeling the need for Castiel’s bare skin, the need to kiss every inch of it. Castiel sat down on the bed and Dean awkwardly leaned over and continued to kiss him, unable to let him go. 

“Dean, get that off.” He nodded at Dean’s shirt. Dean ripped away and tore off his shirt so he could get back to those ripe pink lips as soon as he could. Castiel ran his hands all over Dean’s chest and bit at the base of his neck and his collarbone as Dean hung his head backwards. 

Dean felt his hands pull Castiel’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it behind him and pushing Castiel back onto their bed. Dean crawled onto it and hovered over Castiel for a moment. 

Castiel hesitated, “I have no idea what I’m doing.” He said bluntly. 

“Good, it’s not just me.” Dean said before forcing their lips together again, feeling needy. He continued to kiss all over his jaw before lowering down and kissing down his chest, brushing his lips over Castiel’s sides and giving him goosebumps. Castiel shivered and Dean frantically unbuckled Castiel’s belt loop, throwing the buckle to the side and unzipping Castiel’s jeans. Castiel’s dick was half hard and Dean took in the sight.

“Damn, Cas.” He said. 

Castiel leaned his head back, unprepared for what Dean was about to do. Dean lowered his head and kissed the tip before taking it in his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the base. Castiel moaned in pleasure, speaking incoherently. Dean moved his head up and down, feeling, surprisingly, pretty good. It tasted hot and sweaty and salty, but Dean loved it. Hearing those noises vibrate out of Castiel’s mouth was a pretty big plus too.

“Dean...Dean... Dean.” Castiel mumbled. Dean looked up at the unraveling Castiel, and lifted his head, “Enjoying yourself?” He smirked. He licked Castiel’s slit and lowered his mouth back down. Castiel gasped as Dean swallowed him in one go, and Dean hummed around his length. 

Castiel lowered his head and found a fistful of Dean’s hair, pulling so it was just shy of painful. He lifted his hips and found a rhythm with Dean, fucking his mouth. 

“I’m close.” Castiel moaned after a while. Dean looked up and licked all around the tip, eyeing Castiel. Castiel groaned, his head falling back.

“I got you, go ahead. I got you.” Dean said. He shut his eyes and took as much of Castiel as he could, the taste of skin and salty pre-come filling his mouth. Castiel’s breathing quickened and he gasped, “No, get up here, I need...” His words trailed off as Dean crawled up Castiel and lurched forward, crashing his lips onto Castiel.

Castiel’s mouth tasted like heaven, and Dean lowered his hand to Castiel’s dick, wrapping his fingers around it. He began to jerk him off as Castiel stretched his neck and leaned up into the kiss, feeling electric. Castiel brushed his fingers over Dean’s hard-on through his cotton sweatpants and Dean shivered, feeling Castiel cup his length. 

“You too...” He gasped.

Dean’s dick was red and spilling pre-come through the waistband of his sweats. He quickly shimmied out of them and threw them across the room. Castiel wrapped a fist around Dean’s length and began to jerk him in rhythm with Dean’s hand. 

Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s and caught his breath for a moment. The taste of Castiel’s hot breath was humid and steamy on his tongue and he lowered his lips to Castiel’s ear, biting the shell of it and whispering, “You’re so close. Come on babe. Trust me.” 

Castiel was destroyed as he came. His limbs sparked and shook, and he pressed his lips against Dean’s, feeling the electricity flow through his body. Castiel tried to hold onto Dean for as long as he can be eventually he’s too limp to do so, and they both sank deep into the mattress. 

“Wow.” Dean said bluntly once their breath returned. 

“Yeah, wow.” Castiel agreed.

“Uh, so what made you decide morning sex would be a better idea than sex last night?” Dean questioned. 

“No idea. Couldn’t wait any longer, really.” 

Dean laughed aloud, turning his head to see Castiel’s mouth pulling into a grin as well. Dean leaned onto his shoulder to to kiss that goofy grin off his face but his body jumped at the sound of his phone ringing on the side table. He groaned and rolled over. It was Sam. 

“Hey Sam. What’s up? You okay?” Dean said, yawning. 

“Dean? Wow. What have you and Cas been doing?” He asked, curious. 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “Uh... nothing nothing. Why are you asking?” Dean said quickly. 

Sam laughed, “Dean, I didn’t even call to check in last night, I forgot. I’m glad you’re letting loose though.” 

“Letting loose!?” Dean repeated. 

“Are you okay? You’re being weird.” 

“You’re being weird.” 

“Well this is me, checking in, you know, since I haven’t in more than two days. I’ll call you tonight, Dean.” 

It had finally hit that he’d only talked to Sam on the phone once this whole trip. He should have been calling everyday. How could he have forgotten? What if Dad had hurt Sam during the past two days? Dean wouldn’t have even known. 

“Dean?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m really sorry Sam. I’ll talk to you tonight. Be good.” 

Dean hung up the phone before Sam could say anything else and let the phone slip out of his grip. The phone crashed to the floor and Dean stood up from the side of the bed, pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt. He stormed out of their bedroom and pulled on his boots and coats before shoving open the door and slamming it behind him. He pulled the coats closely around him and dug his heels into the fluffy snow surrounding him. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he couldn’t really go anywhere beyond the semi-cleared forest areas, he was nervous he’d run into a moose or whatever kind of animals wander around Colorado in the winter. 

He found himself at the souvenir shop, again. A six pack of beer might help the situation a bit. Most likely it would make everything worse, but Dean grasped the handle on the glass door and picked up a pack anyway. 

Just his luck, Meg was at the cash register. 

“Well well well if it isn’t Dean.” She cooed. "Where's that fake ID handsome."

Dean paused. He took out his fake ID and slid it across the counter to her.

"Dean. Nice nickname. I totally see how you got that from Benedict Xaebo."

“Could you just ring this up, please.” Dean puffed. 

“Not so friendly.” Her eyes lifted from the scanner to meet Deans and her look could have been mistaken for a glare. 

“8.58” She said, annoyed. 

Dean handed her a ten and told her to keep the change. “Dean.” She called as he turned. 

“What.” 

“Feel like sharing at all?” 

\--

As if getting drunk and probably doing something terribly stupid wasn’t bad enough of a plan, drinking with Meg behind the souvenir shop was a pretty terrible idea. Luckily it didn’t go over too badly, and Meg wasn’t her normal prying self. She left Dean alone and watched the snow fall in front of them. It was a pretty beautiful sight, you could see the twin lakes and mountains from where they stood.

“So Dean, I gotta ask,” Meg eventually began, “What brings you to illegally drinking with a strange girl behind a souvenir shop in Colorado.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Long story.” Dean said. 

“Can’t say I didn’t try to help.” She winked. “Thanks for the beer.” She raised the beer in the air as she walked away and back towards the shop door. 

“Meg.” Dean called. 

She stopped, turning on her heels and walking back, “I knew you’d tell me. So, whats the story?” She smiled up at him, a bit sinister. 

“I’m not just gonna tell you my life story, if thats what you were expecting.” 

“Oh come on. Something’s bothering you. I see it in those pretty green eyes.” 

“Alright stop it.” 

“Is it a girl?” She smiled, mocking.

“No, it’s definitely not a girl.” 

“What’s her name?” She asked, her voice sweet.

Dean sighed, desperate to shut her up, “Cas.” 

“Ooo. And does this ‘Cas’ have anything with your slumped shoulders and sad little eyes?” Her voice emphasized “little eyes” and sounded condescending. Dean turned to her and glared. 

“Hey now, I’m here to help you.” She said, defensive.

“You’re here to drink my beer.” 

“That too.” 

Dean scoffed. 

“If you aren’t going to tell me then I’m out of here. But honestly man, if you’re so lonely right now you’re sharing your beer with me, then you might want to fix your situation. Otherwise you’ll probably end up like me.” She winked, and disappeared behind the employees only door.

Dean sighed. That could have gone a lot worse. He gulped down the rest of his cheap beer and threw the can on the ground, kicking some snow over it. 

He walked back to the cabin with his four beers hanging diagonally in the case. He opened the creaky door and kicked off his boots. He was greeted with an unexpected hug from Castiel. 

“Uh, hey Cas.” 

“Where did you go?” He handed him a warm cup of coffee, which Dean was especially thankful for at the moment. 

“Just for a walk. Needed to clear my head, I’m sorry I stormed out.” Now he’d forgotten about Sam, and Castiel. He was on a roll. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry Dean. Just sit down, tell me what happened.”

Dean sighed. “Alright.” 

He told Castiel about Sam’s call, and how John could have hurt him and Dean wouldn’t have even noticed. He also told him about Meg, because he would have felt shady and secretive if he didn’t, and that's not how he wanted their relationship to work.

Castiel softly kissed the corner of his mouth, “This isn’t your fault. You deserve to be happy Dean. And he didn’t get hurt, he’s safe, he’s with Adam’s family for God’s sakes. I doubt Adam’s family would let Sam go home with someone who’s wanted by the cops.” 

“But what if he did get hurt.” 

“But he didn’t.” Castiel repeated. “I think it would be best though, if we just went back a few days early.”

Dean straightened and began to protest, “Cas-” 

“No. If you’re that worried and you feel it in your gut that Sam’s in danger, then you should be able to make sure he’s safe. It’s not even a big deal, this trip was really fun Dean, we can go home now.” 

Dean shook his head, “Cas, no. This isn’t fair. And I want to be here...I want to be with you.” He trailed off, his eyes wandering. 

Castiel laughed, “You don’t have to choose between us. Sam will always love you and he’ll even be okay without you someday. And I’ll be okay if you need to take care of Sam. You can’t save everyone, Dean.” 

Dean felt odd. All his life he was told his only purpose in life was basically to watch over his little brother. His dad told him that everyday when they were young, and Dean ended up having to protect Sam from his dad. The irony still amuses Dean. 

“Dean, we’re literally neighbors. It's not like we won't see each other. And as nice as this has been, I haven’t had a normal conversation with my parents in weeks, and, for some reason, I could use one right now.” 

\--

The drive home was calm. They never skied down the continental United States’ tallest mountain. They didn’t get four more days to wake up next to each other. They didn’t get to do cheesy tourist things together. But they both knew it was best to go home. Castiel sat close to Dean in the middle of the bench seat of the impala, and Dean had the thought of a safe and happy sasquatch brother to come home to in eleven hours. He should’ve been disappointed or angry, but he was content, for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i totally lied in the last chapter btw, mount elbert isnt the tallest mountain in the united states, but it is not counting alaska or hawaii)  
> mount elbert, leadville colorado, the twin lakes and the cabin area are all real places that you can go to though!
> 
> hope you liked this chapter though! comments make me very happy (: 
> 
> (have a happy thanksgiving! (: )


End file.
